The Ice Queen
by Ephemeral.Euphoria
Summary: He's always been lurking in the corner of everyone's eye, Just enough to be seen, but not focused on. That is until she zeroes in on him with arctic tundra eyes. They intertwine, both cold passion and the warmth of chaos rushing in their veins. He brings a smile to her lips not unlike his own, and she will let him breathe again. She will let him live. Rating may go up.
1. Helena

Okay, so this is my Batman fic. Hope you like it, first time venturing into the verse, so don't be harsh, but make no mistake... I really like constructive criticism. I reuploaded it when a Jasmine Scarthing pointed out that I hadn't used line breaks. So, I hope to have rectified that, but doc manager hates me and this problem happens every other story.. This is AU as in her sister is Rachel Dawes and they live in the Narrows.

* * *

She listened the drunken solo brawl of her father on the floor beneath her feet. She heard him cuss, she'd heard him cry and all inbetween. A few times he's whimper her mother's name, she tried not to hear that. He didn't deserve to speak her name.

She hadn't been hit in a few days which was a mixed emotions kind of event. That meant that her body wasn't nearly as sore as usual, but the joy was ephemeral, and soon enough he would come back with a wrath that would batter her for days. When he would become harsh enough to hit her once more, she would refuse to slip into unconsciousness, because she was stubborn.

This was Helena Lyde and this was what she lived like. A prisoner in a cage of rust. Her older sister, Rachel, was the perfect one in their father's eyes. Perhaps it was because Rachel looked nothing like their mother but Helena did. It was the funniest thing; Her father would say that as a baby, she killed her mother so she could steal her beauty later in life. Funny and strange.

But that's the best kind of duo in her eyes! Or was it death and comedy? She could hardly remember now, it didn't matter, did it?

Tonight was exceptionally despicable because Rachel was out with her friends. Helena had purposely done this, for she felt a storm brewing. It would be worse later if her father had to suppress his violent tendencies in front of Rachel, only to reveal them when she wasn't there. Rachel had no idea her father wasn't the abusive man he really is. She has no idea that her little sister didn't get those bruises from a fight in school. Clueless. No, he would never show what kind of beast he really was. He would save that for when his voice would go hoarse at the amount of times he'd scream she's worthless.

What a lovely life she lives, tormented by her father who is a Gotham senator, but moonlights as an abusive father.

Just another day in the suburb!


	2. Scarves

Yes, so I am back. I'm going to try and stick with this story. Any ideas on how to persevere to the last chapter? If any of you readers have the same problem I do, the waning of interest in your stories, then how do you overcome them? ALSO I will update this every 4-7 days! Sometimes I will go to first POV with either Jack or Helena. I also cuss in this story, and write dark and mature scenes. ALSOO, there will be some time skips.

Sorry, I'm on a verbal rampage, but do you guys like long chapter or short chapters?

* * *

*Three days later*

My heart was frantically beating as I scoured through Rachel's clothes. I had already looked through mine for something to wear. Someone new was coming to my school today and I can't afford to have them see the collage of bruises littered across my neck. The other kids didn't care, either did the teachers. Not that I wanted their supercilious noses in the business that was mine. I really didn't. It didn't bother me that the blue and pink splotches were there. I just had to hide it from the new kid and Rachel.

I grinned triumphantly as I found a scarf she'd discarded and tied it quickly around my neck. It was near the end of the year; the kid would probably stay back, unless he had attended another school right before enrolling in ours and was an A+ student.

I heard the angry honking of the bus outside and followed it. I'm almost ashamed to say I haven't seen the sunshine at all over the weekend, today was regrettably Monday and I was forced to cope with school and the sun and the bus and people. Yeah, people were definitely the worst end of the deal.

The warm late April air set my anger coursing. Why can't I live in an area where it's frigid all year round. it would certainly give me an excuse to wear this fucking scarf all the time.

I stopped my ranting and took a deep breath in through my nose. It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining and the new kid is on my damn bus.

I took an extra deep breath in through my nose and hiked my hood up so it covered most of my face. I stepped on the bus.

Jack POV

I smiled bitterly as I kneaded the flesh split lip wound with my teeth. I bit and chewed until the blood flowed freely down my chin. I could scarcely hear someone get on the bus, but I could even scarcer care.

"Hey! Blondie, you go to G.M? " My head snapped up, my mind already reeling with images of the bus driver with a broken jaw, spluttering apologies. My gory detailed images only ceased when I realized he wasn't talking to me, but the hooded figure in the aisle next to me. I could only see the curly, bright blonde locks unfurling onto the front of her sweatshirt. I looked at the deep blue scarf around her neck and snorted. Girls and their extreme fashion, it was a warm April day and she wears a scarf. Stupid Broad.

I was about to continue lapping at my lip when the girl just stood beside me, in the middle of the aisle, not even breathing. Her presence was... strange. I waited a total of thirty-seven seconds, and she hadn't sat down. I bit hard on my tongue, causing a new wound to surface.

"Do you mind?" I snarled attempting to meet her gaze. She just would not pull back her hood, I couldn't see anything aside from her chin and neck.

Finally, she nodded.

"What is this your seat?" I demanded, casting my eyes around the other all-empty seats of the bus.

Her head bobbed up and down. I honestly could see why she wanted it. It was a double seat,enough to put your feet up, in the back of the school bus. About five of the seats on either side had been torn away, so their was a couple feet gap between this one and the rest of the only downside was that there was a small seat on your other side, just enough for a person to sit.

"I don't care," I sneered turning back to look out the window. I heard her shuffle to the small seat across from me. I felt her scorching gaze on my back, but ignored it. I was used to hateful gazes.

I prayed to whatever false gods I thought of at that moment that I would never see this girl again.


	3. Observations

This one's a bit late considering I've been staying sick with some stomach bug. It sucks being sick, let me tell you! But on the brightside, no school for me! ALways gotta find the silver lining, my dears. Anyway, This one is written a bit differently from 1 and 2.

I don't own anything but Helena, so read and review please!

* * *

**TUESDAY.**

The fluorescent yellow of the school bus made Jack's head pulse with pain. There was many reasons why he shouldn't have drank last night; His father could've beat him for stealing some of his liquor; He had school in the morning; It didn't do any good, his problems would still be there. But Jack drank anyway. It was all for the ephemeral bliss of a dreamless sleep. He was a man that had an, uh, overactive imagination. He thought about things he shouldn't. He thought about a lot of things he shouldn't. He hardly slept at night, the swells of images and ideas too much to quell. So he drank. Jack wasn't stupid, he could see that this was the way his father went down, and look where that man was. If he kept drinking, he'd soon rely on it more than he does it wouldn't be pretty.

He rubbed at his temples harshly as the strange girl stepped on the bus. Jack noticed she had headphones in this time with a cruel smile in her direction,he also realized he was in her seat...Again.

_Oops, my bad, blondie._

She didn't even look at him as she took the same seat as yesterday. _I bet it's the scars,_ He thought ruefully. _What, does this little 'knockout' think that she's too damn good to even LOOK at me?_ His rage crested as she silently listened to her headphones.

He was about to pull her fucking hair back and make her see him. Make her realize that her precious self was in the same bus as a fucking bus as a god-damned monster.

But he stopped. Her hood that she wore rode back a bit as she was readjusting her headphones, and her nose was visible. She had a straight and pale nose, this girl did. He made sure to take note of every inch of her face. Etch her into his mind. Like many others he had committed to memory, he would later fantasize about running his blade down her back and then back up to her lips. He imagined she would look beautiful with cheeks of shredded gore, like his. Everyone looked beautiful with a maimed face like him. But he couldn't do this. No, the eyes were the best part. And he was deprived of that image.

Someone could tell him she brown, green, or blue eyes, but he would just have to see for himself.

The bus jerked to a stop as the school came into focus. His slightly muddled mind seemed to remember how to get out of his seat and into the building.

* * *

*A few classes later*

Jack Napier didn't eat at lunch. He didn't eat in public. He never did. He felt too damn vulnerable. And what made today any different? He didn't even go to lunch yesterday.

Today, he would. Today, he would go to lunch, and analyze every little detail as he had been doing the entire day. He shuffled along in the lunch line and got his turkey sandwich. He made sure to avoid conversation with everybody and keep his eyes cold.

He didn't have an appetite, but he choked the break and meat down quickly. Who know's when he would eat next? He surveyed the area;

So far, he had found that the walls were ladened with stains, the boys bathroom had bars on the windows, and suspected the girl's bathroom did also. The floors were made of eggshell tiles in the cafeteria, some classrooms had 70's carpeting. There were six exits in the cafeteria, three on the left and right. There were two exits in every class, except the gymnasium, which had four. There was two hundred thirty-three windows in the school and ninety-one were broken.

He made a mental note of all of this.

Jack licked his puckered scars and drew a breath. The strange girl had walked by a table full of girls he assumed were popular. Their mindless chatter hushed. He grinned as the girl's hood drew back again and her nose was visible. Yes, just as he had remembered it.

The girl took a seat in the far side of the cafeteria, opposite to his table, and pulled her scarf tighter. Immediately, the girls began to gossip. The one who all the others looked to with starry eyes of admiration spoke first.

"Did you see her? She totally looked like she wanted to kiss me!"

The others nodded, star-struck.

"Like, you all saw that? What's her problem? I'm not, like, a lesbian or anything!" The girl zipped down her jacket, exposing the swell of her breasts. "She was looking at me with those eyes, just like, desire, ya' know?"

Jack grinned. He was learning more and more about this girl as time went on. If she ever fucking spoke to him, he'd know exactly what to hit her with.

"Lexi," One of the other girls, a brunette, said, " Why did you think that Hyde wouldn't do exactly what she always does, and secretly love you?"

They laughed.

Hyde? Was this what her name was? Crazy name for a whacked-out girl.

* * *

What the hell is so interesting about binomial nomenclature? It's so boring that Jack wanted to claw at his ears, open his scars, ANYTHING to stop this incessant boringness. Hyde didn't seem to think it was boring.

In fact, Biology and chemistry were the only classes that he had seen her using her notebook at all. She'd been called on once in social studies. But Hyde had just stared at the teacher until Mrs. Gibbs moved on to another student with her mouth set in a firm line.

He'd watch her furiously writing, hoping to never hear the bell. But it came. The end of everything good always came. But as a bright light comes on stormy mornings, the end always comes for tragic things also.

So, did you like it or hate it? You guys should tell me in the reviews! To clear any confusion, Helena (Tie-gah) is Hyde. The school calls her Hyde because they don't really care what the hell her name is.

Tonari- Thank you for the review. It kinda made me gush...

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you for continuously reviewing my story and each chapter. Each review makes my day!


	4. She was Light

I've changed Taiga's name to Helena, so sorry for my indecisive mind. This is the final change!

Tonari- Damn, there you go, making me smile really goofily. I really wish I had thought of not revealing her name until she told Jack, but I didn't, and now I must live with it :(. My stomach is faring better now that I'm writing again and getting these really nice reviews. I'll try to update faster so you can just read it all at once. Also, you're right! Hyde IS the type of person to just stare at you. That comment made me giggle to no end. And reading so much fanfiction prompted me to write this, I was in your boat about twenty days ago.. Thank you for the really awesome, deliciously long review!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you soo much for helping me get through these beginning chapters that are pretty boring. Eh, they're setting things up and your advice is ESSENTIAL to write them. Thank you for reviewing!

So sorry for any typos, I don't have a beta! What do you guys want Jack's real scar story to be? Review or PM your answer.

* * *

Wednesday

Breakfast:

"Jack!"

Robert Napier wasn't a patient man. Never was. And he was even less patient when it came to his son. His girl was a good kid, Felicia, he thought her name was. Hadn't seen her in ten years, since she was two and her whore mother ran off with her to Detroit and left her 'Jackie' and Robert alone.

Damn kid was gonna clean out a spare room so Felicia could move here. His ex-wife had died. Overdose. Dumb whore deserved it.

"You fuckin' idiot! You done!?" Jack nodded as he bolted through the front door. Rob caught him by the slick hood of his leather jacket. It still wasn't dry from when Robert had kicked Jack into the tub where he was washing his shirt.

Jack could tell his father was reminiscing about that moment because he rubbed fondly on the leather before pushing him out the door. He couldn't remember the last time that look was on his father's face, probably when he screws his prostitutes.

It was back to business. "Get the little bitch from the bus or don't come home."

And the door was shut in Jack's face.

* * *

It was cold, rainy and his leather jacket was wet. It seemed to him that every day, his mood was foul.

The sunlight illuminated his twirling tendrils of sandy blonde hair, making them have a fiery glow about them. He managed to suppress a shiver as the early morning air chilled him to the bone. _Christ, is it summer yet?_

He gnawed on his lip again. Jack smiled, a genuine smile when he felt the soft gush of blood coat his lips. He knew he probably looked ferocious, his lips spilling crimson and a deranged grin. Wouldn't that be a sight! He released a cackle to the air. But as the bus came to view, he felt the effects of the day so far, and he was silent.

Jack had growled as Hyde took her seat, hood drawn. He felt his blood boil and his knuckles clenched. It was strange being as angry as he was, he felt detached. Once again he wished he could see her eyes so he could mentally torture and break her.

He stared at her the whole bus ride. He knew she could sense his eyes upon her. Or he didn't know and he just fooled himself into thinking he did. it was easier to think he was in control. That he knew exactly what she was and what she was like. He could get a reading on most people immediately, but she was blank. Like she didn't have emotions, or was extremely adept at hiding them. He had to see her face or he'd go craz- No, he wouldn't do that. He was in control. He was in control. And just like that. He was.

He had subdued his tenacious anger with calming breaths… And a brush of her sweatshirt against his chest as she swept past him to exit the bus nearly set it off again.

And the sweet smell of oleander flooded his nostrils.

The cafeteria smelt like sweat and past due meat.

Jack licked at his scars impatiently, the line was long and his hunger voracious. He stripped his shirt three periods ago and he was wearing a half zipped, now dry jacket. He fiddled with his pocket knife. He had stolen it from his dad a few years ago, when he was thirteen. How he had bled after that. And Jack had bled some more when he told his father he sold it.

He was looking all around, paranoid he'd be sent home with a knife. He could be expelled for this, then what would Felicia do? She would ditch school if her big brother didn't go. Then his father might finally turn his fist and crowbar to her.

He stowed the blade deep into the pocket of his jean. He'd be there for her.

Jack sat with his simple cheeseburger, already stuffing half into his gaping maw. He thought he could hear his mother's voice calm and soothing, "Slow down, you'll get sick!". But no, it couldn't be. For his mother left so long ago he didn't even remember her face, let alone her voice. Or so he told himself

He made sure to sit towards the table with the chattering girls who had spoke about Hyde. He liked it. It had a wicked connotation. Angling his body towards the girls, he listened.

"So, yeah, she sent him pictures…"  
"Never! I only go to second base!"  
"Whore! He's like forty!"

Not one thing about Hyde, it was hard to bridle his annoyance.

He hummed and spotted Hyde over by the plastic utensils. 'When opportunities arise...' Jack glanced around to find if any supervisors were afoot. None were. Of course there would be a lack of authority in Gotham; It was a cesspool of wriggling snakes and writhing sins.

Hyde was no different, or so he was just an evil little beast with the most beautiful shell. A snake with the perfect colors.  
He hopped from his seat and bounded over to her. How rare an opportunity such as this! Now, he thought, I'll pull her hood back and stare into her eyes. Perhaps he'd lose it and rip them out. Or tear her hair from her scalp and make her cry and weep. Because needed it; She hadn't said two words to him. He hadn't seen her grimace, smile, sneer...beg, beseech, plead. He wanted it all, from good to bad. He needed to see her reactions to him, and only to him, he couldn't give two fucks less as to how she reacted to other people.

He reached her, heart clenched with anxiety; what he wouldn't give for a cigarette. He fidgeted and rocked on his heels, and bit his lip and hummed. They stood not three feet away, her back to him, she looked the same

So slowly she stood to face him, and pulled back her hood.

With a vicious grin ripping across her lips, she spoke, a sultry tint to her word.

"Jack." An eyebrow raised and black lashes rimming bright celadon eyes.

"Hyde," He spoke with husky undertones.

Her face together like a puzzle, eyes so luminous, they had white bits. She was so... Light. Porcelain skin, white-green eyes, and the blondest hair he'd ever seen. Almost most beautiful thing he'd ever seen on her, however would be her scar. A thin, ruddy scar traveled down her right eye corner to her chin in the path a tear might take

And in that instant he found, he needed to hear her cry, beg, or laugh… He needed this, he'd demand her. Steal, lie, cheat, kill for her. To possess her. And the world would burn if he didn't get her.

* * *

So, did you like it? Or did you think it was, meh? I wasn't exactly _pleased_ with this one, but it's still setting things up.

I'm sorry if you think Jack is reacting too proactively towards Hyde, but I'm trying to convey how a young adult boy would react to someone that he could potentially find a friend or lover in, or just someone he genuinely enjoys. I try to play into effect how he has never been loved, never met his sister, was abandoned by his mother when he was very young, and was never shown affection by either parents. Some one like that could be very cautious around the idea of something foreign, like love. They'd be out of their element, which is something that is just human nature to avoid. We always want to have some sort of control over the situation. But a person like Jack may also be open to the notion of a new love, something that makes them feel desired. However, I also think that obsession could be confused with love. So, there's some of EE's food for thought!

If you guys have any scenes you might want in the story, then just PM me, or leave a review here!

'Till next time!


	5. I'm Right Outside Your Door

TheJokersFavor- Thank you so much! That means a lot considering I've loved to read your Joker stories ever since I began reading in this verse. Thank you for telling your friends about this story, reviews do make my day!

Tonari- I am glad you like the name, I'm far too indecisive for my own good! I'm also relieved that you don't think Jack is progressing in the relationship abnormally, I feared that people would think that he was extremely OOC, which is exactly not what I was getting at. I'd like to try and get as much in-character pre-Joker as possible. Ah, so Hyde isn't exactly what you thought? That's good, because I'm trying to be the opposite of other OC's; Uncaring, not really compassionate, accepts his darkness, etc… I'm trying to take the road less traveled and I hope it's working! Don't worry, what's a half-insane obsessive love story without a little jealousy? Well, I'm going to put ALOT of jealousy in this bad boy. I like your idea with the scar story, right now he only has the scar on his lower lip, not the Glasgow grin, but perhaps that's how it'll go, I'm conflicted on some ideas. Soon I will be decided though!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you!

Guest- I'll try, I'm attempting to go into overdrive(unsuccessfully) on this vacation time that I've been granted.

Yeah, so I'm going to be putting out a oneshot soon featuring the Joker later this week.

A little late, but better late than never, right? This will be just a sort of filler chapter on Hyde's inner cogs and thoughts. **ANNNNND, because you guys are so awesome, and I made my faithful reviewers wait… I'll be posting the next chapter early(Tomorrow night). **

* * *

It was strange. On that day, five years ago in six days, that is. She remembered that she was quelling the rushing onslaught of her father's rage because she had become lost at the mall while Rachel was watching her. Hyde had promised herself that she would never physically be lost again. Emotionally and mentally? She was a disaster, forever lost to the tides of time.

It was peculiar because the birds sang. Or at least she heard it that day. There was no rapid beating of her heart as her father's shoes brought him closer to her door. Hyde now laughed a bit because she could remember that the anticipation of her beating at the time, had her recalling a story; A man lived in a house and every night a voice would call out that they were one step closer than the last. Her fear was tangible then, so many nights ago.

"I'm on the first step."

…

"I'm on the fifth step."

…

"I'm right outside your door."

She must of heard the birds' song because she no longer held hope that anyone would notice her rapidly saddening facial features. That bruise that only a man could inflict. Hyde didn't blame them. No, this happened all the time. A little girl gets hit by her daddy, a little girl goes missing, or even a little girl's body was found.

But her favorite had to be the rumor that a little boy was maimed by his father… and that father's name was Robert Napier. And his little son? Her potent obsession..

SHe remembered the day like it wasn't almost five years ago;

Hyde had ran back to the house in an effort to get there before Rachel. How terrified she was! She had tripped innumerable amounts of times, so much so, that her jeans had ripped at the kneed and were stained crimson from her bloody knees.

Her chest was heaving and her heart thundering. She heard no sounds, other than her heart. It was the only thing keeping her from crying. Hyde frowned remembering this; in recalling this moment she was once again forced to realize that she didn't feel that anymore. She wasn't really a functioning human, cause she didn't have certain emotions. Once upon a time she was real. But only in another life.

She made it there just minutes after Rachel. She heard her sister's whimpers and cries. She was telling father that Hyde had run off. This wasn't true. They went to the mall, but Rachel had jogged off, saying that her friends were in a store that Hyde was too young to enter. Rachel was lying! and it was betrayal; a bitter, yet familiar taste in Hyde's mouth.

She had walked into the house on that day, head crouched and shoulders hunched. Her fear was probably palpable to everyone in the room. Rachel was dismissed.

"Daddy," Hyde spoke meeting his ferocious gaze.

He simply pointed to the stairs where her bedroom was located.

That's when the ghost story came to mind. As a child she would always run from her beatings. Then she figured that if she ran the looming lion behind her would chase.

How curious she is about Jack! Aw, he was just the most adorable thing in town. Strutting around with those beautiful scars of his. But how she wanted to whip him with a fucking belt. That little bitch thought he could talk to her like she was a mere inconvenience.

"Do you mind?" or her favorite "Good," when he figured out he was in her seat.

Now he wasn't so cute, and she caught a different foreign taste on her tongue…

It was desire.

If course! It was all so damn clear now! She wanted the little whelp. Whether she wanted him for a good taste, or for a simple infatuation, she wasn't sure. What Hyde did know however, is that she would get him. He'd be her first, she would demand. And he'd have no choice but to submit to her. Hyde was swept away by the thought of her engaged in his powerful, lean form, writhing in painful submission beneath him.

She blinked. Then blinked again.

She quite liked that image.


End file.
